Sheng Li Wang
Sheng Li Wang is a Brotherhood member in the Lovelyverse universe. While he appears to be the most approachable besides Adena, he's actually, possibly the most voltaile and deadliest besides Victor, and there's more to his personality than just the friendly mask he wears. Appearance Sheng Li has the appearance of a tall man with messy, shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. He appears to be rather slim and strongly built and he always wears a form of black on him. Most notably of this is his black trench coat along with black pants and a blue shirt, as well as a pair of armored gauntlets on his hands. When he's not amongst his Brotherhood members, he can often be seen in a dark red (or black) Chinese style kimono with the embroidery of flowers stitched into the design. His face is usually calm and friendly, but he is capable of becoming serious, turning into an emotionless killer. Personality Sheng Li '''is a very aloof and friendly figure. Despite his murderous status, he acts just like any normal bystander, at least until one finds out who he is or what he has done. He loves meeting and acquainting new people and is quick to stay on their good side, even though he remains quiet until someone greets him first. Most who meet him usually take an instant liking to him due to his friendly and jocular attitude. He acts as the voice of reason should things get out of hand. Over the course of the series, he has shown a more insecure side to himself, one that craves physical affection most of all as he's been deprived of that as a child, and he's a bit shy, slightly clingy, hesitant almost with Jade and Azazel. '''Black King'' is one of Sheng Li's alternate personalities, his manifestation of hatred and eagerness for violence, the desire to get revenge on those who've wronged him; he was "born" fully more or less when Sheng Li was twelve and he killed their father, their abuser. Bloodthirsty, crude, rude and slightly egostical, many who've crossed him have not lived through the confrontation unless he was toying with them or Sheng Li intervened. Despite his repelling attitude, he does act with the best interest of Sheng Li and those who are close to the man's heart though not immediately known at the time. '''Fang' is Sheng Li's final and lesser known alternate personality, his feral side, as Jade pointed out. Seemingly ruled by the Chinese man's most basic of instincts: feed, screw, fight, kill. Although he speaks in a guttural tone and can barely be understood with his simple way of speaking, Sheng Li has hinted that this is an elaborate hoax, one that is intended to keep both enemy and ally alike from figuring out how intelligent he truly is. Biography Early Childhood Sheng Li was a young boy born to a poor family in China, much of his childhood is unknown as he prefers not to speak of it. It is known that he eventually learned the art of swordsmanship and their properties. When he reached his early teen's, he began to date a young woman who simply called herself, "Abele". The two cared for each other deeply and could not stand to be without one another's presence. Sheng Li often visited her, often leading to both of them getting in trouble, yet despite this, the two lovers remained close together. One day, their peaceful harmony was ruined when a wanted criminal broke into Abele's home asking for shelter and treatment of a wound that he'd received. Sheng Li, not knowing the man's identity, initially began to help the man, before the villagers made their way into his home as well. Seeing Sheng Li heal the man's wounds caused them to believe both Abele and Sheng Li were accomplices and decided they would suffer the same fate as the criminal, which was death. Disgusted at the display of injustice, Abele tried to defend Sheng Li. The villagers saw this as defiance and mortally wounded her. As she fell into a now crying Sheng Li's arms, the authorities killed the criminal and prepared to take them prisoner. In his rage, Sheng Li escaped with his sword and dying girlfriend where in his panic and desperation, he placed both hands on the wound, begging her "not to die, don't go", and before his astonished eyes, the wound began to heal...The villagers hunted him down nearly a kilometer from the area and confronted him and prepared to kill him, but he was quicker than they thought and he decimated more than half of them, to the last man. The only survivor, who he was going to show mercy toward pushed Abele off a cliff, presumably to her death although her body had never been found. Ever since that day, he has had a burning hatred for humans and cowards. The Priestess and the Honorless Man The Body Thief's Roam through Mexico Clash! Ninjas vs. The Deranged Demon Retribution from the Sinister One Debts Owed by the Man of a Thousand Masks Brotherhood Days Powers and Abilities Sheng Li's weaknesses are that DNA changes could take time to complete, he need some form of life-force, but exact amounts and quality varies, as well as the consequences of not feeding. Some may feel nothing more than normal hunger, others age or weaken rapidly and some enter feral state that ends only after they have fed, power replicated may only be temporary, some users will go completely insane/lose self-control, user may still be able to feel pain, and the inability to die may cause user to descend into boredom and madness with the endless time. ''' '''Biological Manipulation: The user can control life on a cellular level. They can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration like hair and iris color change or freckle breakout, evoke sensuality, and even increase physiological maturity. Some high level users may focus on transmutation, where they can transform a species into another. Appendage Generation *The power to produce extra body parts. The user's body rapidly turns over new cells, but at the users will they can manifest new organs with moments. Can grow arms extra arms, legs, eyes, noses, etc. The new organs may disintegrate away as a side effect. Disease Manipulation *Control or manipulation diseases, along with symptoms. The user can also create bio-weapons with this. Ethnicity Shifting *The power to change the ethnicity a subject by rearranging their DNA with one's mind. Can make new ethnicities at high level Gender Transformation *The power to shift the gender of an organism by rearranging their DNA with one's mind. Can be used oneself. Vampirism: User with this ability either is or can transform into an vampire, a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood), regardless of whether the vampire is undead or a living person/being. While all vampires need some form of life-essence, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak. Physically vampires are similar to their non-vampiric species, but exact changes their state causes vary greatly: more common effects include have pale/white skin, glowing eyes (possibly chancing to golden or red), prominent canines or generally predatory appearance, but some have no visible changes at all, while others barely pass for a humanoid. Mentally vampires vary from perfectly normal persons with unusual dietary requirements to predatory, calculating beings, to hunger-driven blood-junkies. Generally vampires are physically imposing beings with excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage. *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Senses *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Blood Empowerment *Haemopotent Replication *Hypnosis *Shapeshifting *Human Disguise Absolute Immortality: The user possesses absolute immortality, unable to die, get sick, or be permanently wounded. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternatively, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, nor can they die of any natural causes. Weapons Sheng Li often carries both of his swords strapped to his back, hidden beneath his trench coat, and two automatic pistols, but he's an accomplished mixed martial artist, and is an expert sniper. Trivia *Sheng Li can't cook anything but soups *Adena scares one of his alternate personalities, Black King *Takes a long time for him to wake up in the morning Category:Character Category:Brotherhood